Exposing the Truth
by Maureen-JN
Summary: Ash vive ahora en Goldenrod y está por cumplir 21 años. Cuando Brock organiza un entretenimiento "especial", sin querer obtienen mucho más de los que se esperaban. AAML!
1. Chapter 1

_La verdad es que yo moría por esta historia desde hace mucho, es uno de mis fics preferido. Y lo cierto es que la idea me gustó tanto, que quise hacer una historia con una trama similar. Se me ocurrieron muchas ideas para el fic que iba a ser **Dulce deseo, Amarga realidad**, pero creí, en realidad, es mejor hacer una historia de una idea que haya nacido de uno mismo. Además no quería pensar que estaba copiando una idea, en cierta forma, a pesar que ambas historias iban a ser completamente distintas. Por lo que he decidido hacer la tarducción de este fic, en lugar de hacer uno que me lo recuerde._

_La historia original es de Ashla, y la pueden encontrar en The Pokemon Tower._  
_Espero les guste tanto como me gustó - y sigue gustando - a mí._

_Rated: PG 13 por referencias sexuales.  
Pairing: Ash/Misty (EL ORIGINAL) - no existe May ni Dawn ni los nuevos._

_**Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece._

* * *

**Exposing the Truth  
**By Ashla  
Traduction By Maureen

Brillantes luces reflejadas en el agua de la piscina, creaban un efecto centellante en su superficie. Mesas y sillas la rodeaban, todo listo para esa noche.

Ash Ketchum paseaba por el lugar, dándole los toques finales al punto de reunión.

'_Esta noche va a ser lo máximo.'_ Pensó mientras contemplaba con gusto su casa en Goldenrod.

Había ganado todas sus medallas, completado todas las ligas que le quedaban pendientes y conseguido un título del cual se sentía orgulloso. En esos momentos se estaba dando un merecido descanso, alistándose para la fiesta de esa noche, donde celebraría su vigésimo primer cumpleaños. Había invitado a todos con quienes había amistado en su largo viaje, todos varones, claro está. Iba a dar una fiesta solo para hombres, y Brock le había prometido una sorpresa especial. Ash rió entre dientes para sí mismo, ya que no necesitaba ser adivinar mucho para saber mas o menos de qué trataba aquella "sorpresa especial".

'_Probablemente alguna Enfermera Joy, u Oficial Jenny…'_

Sintió un escalofrío en su espina al recordar lo que había pasado en el cumpleaños veintiuno de Brock.

No queriendo revivir las imágenes en su mente, se distrajo con el resto de la casa, asegurándose de que hubiera suficiente bebida para la toda la noche. Echó un vistazo al reloj de la cocina y sonrió.

- Solo faltan tres horas. -

- ¿Pikappi? –

- Oh, Pikachu. – dijo a si pequeño amigo. - Ya es hora de llevarte al Centro Pokemon, te quedarás ahí esta noche. –

Ash tomó las demás pokebolas y le dedicó una sonrisa a su pequeño mejor amigo.

Pikachu saltó al hombro de Ash y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Pikachu pika chu chu pikachu Pikapi. -

- No puedes quedarte porque van a haber bebidas y no quiero que se repita lo de la última fiesta a la que fuimos. – explicó.

Ash miró a Pikachu, quien avergonzado se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, cosa que seguramente había sacado de Ash.

- No quiero que ninguna Enfermera Joy me sermonee por tener un Pikachu ebrio de nuevo, así que tú y los demás se quedan con ella esta noche. -

Ash salió de la casa y cerró la puerta. Se encaminó al Centro Pokemon mientras pensaba sobre la fiesta que se venía.

- No puedo esperar… -

**

Ash se separó del animado grupo para atender la puerta. Cuando abrió sonrió.

- ¡Hola, Richie! -

- Hola, Ash. – saludó su amigo. – Es genial verte de nuevo. – el chico de cabello castaño le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel plateado. – Feliz cumpleaños. – le sonrió.

- Gracias. Ven, entra. – dijo Ash a la vez que tomaba el regalo y sostenía la puerta abierta.

Richie le agradeció y entro a la casa. Ash cerró la puerta una vez más y miró hacia la sala. Ya estaba bastante llena y solo eran las diez de la noche. Llevo el pequeño paquete a su cuarto, donde lo dejó con los demás obsequios. Luego volvió a la sala con los demás. Tomó una lata de cerveza y se reintegró al grupo.

Brock se sentó en el medio, esparciendo detalles sobre su cita de la noche anterior, para el disfrute de muchos chicos presentes. Ash rió y meneó la cabeza, a la vez que tomaba un trago de su bebida.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo ella, Brock? – preguntó Gary, atento a cada detalle.

- Ohh, Gary. – rió Brock entre dientes al mismo tiempo en que levantaba su lata. – No sabes lo que es vivir hasta que pasas una noche con ella. –

Gary rió también.

- Claro, eso dices de cada chica con la que sales. – le dijo.

- Cierto, pero las rubias me mueven el bote. –

- Brock, ¿Alguna vez hablas de otra cosa? – interrumpió Ash, para el disgusto de Gary.

- Seguro. Mi centro de crianza Pokemon siempre es el tema principal de mis conversaciones. – dijo Brock y se recostó en su silla.

- Si, solo cuando no anda babeando por aquella asistenta que tiene. – murmuró Tracey a Ash y ambos rieron.

**

Pasaron dos horas y la fiesta continuaba…

- Bueno, yo diría que todo ya estamos aquí. Así que, ¿Por qué no salimos a la piscina? – sugirió Ash.

Los demás asintieron. La mayoría de los chicos, en los que se incluían líderes de gimnasio, amigos, y amigos de amigos, abandonaron la sala para empezar la fiesta afuera. La música se escuchaba fuerte y la cerveza corría por el lugar.

Ash estaba bailando y cantando en voz alta con algunos amigos la canción que se estaba tocando, hasta que un chico de cabello azul se acercó a Brock. Lo apartó del grupo y le dijo algo al oído. Brock sonrió y le respondió algo en voz baja, ambos rieron y luego se separaron. Brock fue hacia el micrófono y bajó un poco el volumen de la música, de modo que los invitados pudieran oír lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Muy bien, chicos. He organizado algo divertido para todos ustedes, en honor a Ash, quien hoy cumple veintiuno. ¡He conseguido a la mejor chica de toda la ciudad solo para ustedes! – sonrió con satisfacción mientras la multitud de chicos vitoreaba y alzaban sus bebidas.

Ash se unió al grupo y barrió el lugar con la mirada.

'Me pregunto dónde estará.' Pensó y se volvió hacia Brock.

Brock se acercó hasta donde estaba él.

- Esta me salió bastante cara así que más te vale que te guste. – golpeó con un puño su hombro de broma y se dirigió a su asiento, lejos de la pista de baile.

Ash hizo un ademán de seguirlo, pero fue detenido por Tracey y Gary.

- Ohh, no, Ash. – rió Gary. – Tú no te sentarás con nosotros. -

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó confuso.

- No. Es tu fiesta así que tu lugar es el_ trono_. – dijo Tracey y señaló con la cabeza una silla que estaba en medio de la pista de baile, del escenario, cubierta con un mantel rojo.

Ash enrojeció de repente.

- No pienso subirme en esa cosa. -

- Oh, si lo harás. Es el mejor asiento de la casa. –

Gary y Tracey llevaron a rastras a su amigo hasta la silla el medio.

- Y solo para hacerlo más divertido, vamos a vendarte los ojos. -

- ¡Oh, vamos chicos! – se quejó Ash. Los demás reían.

Habían planeado todo eso y no le habían dicho nada de nada.

Brock se acercó y cubrió los ojos de Ash con una venda negra.

- Suertudo. ¡Disfruta del show! – se alejó riendo.

Ash apretó los brazos de la silla y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Al poco rato se relajó. Se recostó y sonrió.

- Entonces, ¿A qué hora llega ella? – preguntó.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu! Aquí viene ella. – dijo Brock. De pronto una música sexy empezó a sonar.

Ash se acomodó en su asiento. De pronto, todos los chicos comenzaron a silbar y vitorear. Algunos murmuraban cosas y luego sintió una mano estrechar su rostro con suavidad. Ash soltó una risita e intentó seguir la dirección de aquella mano, levantándose de su asiento. Pero ella lo empujó de vuelta a este, y luego sintió un peso de más sobre sus piernas. Estaba ahora sentado al borde de la silla, con la chica sentada a horcajadas en su regazo. Su corazón latía fuertemente, y deseaba ver el rostro de aquella chica…

Empezó a besar a Ash y tomó una de sus manos, colocándola sobre uno de sus pechos. Los ojos de Ash se abrieron como platos por debajo de la venda al sentir la piel desnuda que tocaba. Intentó sacar la mano pero la chica la sostuvo donde estaba. Tomó su mano libre e hizo lo mismo, esta vez estrujando la mano de él contra su pecho a la vez que lo besaba.

Cuando ella entrelazó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Ash, fue cuando pudo librarse de esa incómoda sensación, bajando el nivel hasta su fina cintura. Había empezado a disfrutar de los besos, pero ella se retiró y levantó de sus piernas. Supuso que se había tomado un tiempo para bailar para el resto del público, ya que los chicos empezaron a gritar como locos una vez más. Soltó un suspiro pesado y se recostó en el respaldar del asiento, esperando a que ella volviera.

En menos de un minuto, ella lo agarró de las manos y lo haló fuera de la silla. Se quedó quieto, totalmente perdido y sin saber lo que ocurría. Escucha el murmullo de muchos, risas y más vítores.

'_¿Qué está pasando?'_ pensó algo nervioso.

De repente sintió un par de manos que recorrían el contorno de su pecho. Se congeló. Aquella chica estaba justo detrás de él, recostándose en su espalda y envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Recorrió sus dedos por su pecho y luego bajó lenta y seductoramente hacia su estómago. Ash tragó saliva cuando ella metió las manos debajo de su camisa y empezó a recorrer la piel desnuda de su torso. Sus manos alcanzaron la parte alta de sus pantalones, y sintió como las metía en sus bolsillos delanteros. Se sintió bien de haberlos vaciado en la mañana y haber dejado su dinero a salvo en su dormitorio. Esa tranquilidad desapareció cuando la chica deslizó una de las manos a una zona más frontal y baja.

- ¡WHOA! – exclamó a la vez que retiró las manos de ella. Avanzó un paso y se dio media vuelta. – De ninguna forma, manos alejadas de ahí. – dijo.

- Oh, vamos. – escuchó decir a la chica. – ¿Que no quieres a una chica como yo? –

Escuchó al grupo de chicos que gritaba a lo lejos "¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!", pero Ash no estaba muy seguro de eso.

- Ni siquiera sé como eres, uhm… señorita. – dijo con algo de torpeza.

- Muy bien, - dijo ella mientras corría sus manos por los hombros de él. – Tal sería bueno que quitara esa molesta venda, ¿Hmm? –

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, la venda se había ido. Entrecerró los ojos y se los frotó, intentando acostumbrarse a la intensa luz del escenario. Estaba de frente a todos sus amigos, de modo que giró lentamente en busca de aquella misteriosa chica que hacía un rato estaba bailando para él. Al verla, se sorprendió y su mandíbula pareció colgar. No solo era ella la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás, pero solo para hacerlo mejor – para él – estaba parada frente a él usando nada más que tacones negros altos y una tanga. La miró de abajo hacia arriba, y cuando la vio de frente, sintió que el aire escapaba con fuerza de sus pulmones. Su rostro le recordaba al de un ángel, pero por alguna razón, se le hacía bastante familiar. Notó que su boca estaba abierta y rápidamente la cerró, sonrojándose.

Ella también lo miraba como si se hubieran visto antes. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Te conozco? – le preguntó la chica.

- Iba a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo. – le dijo Ash. - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- ¿De que rayos hablan? – se quejó un chico entre el grupo de espectadores.

- ¡Estas arruinando el show Ketchum! – dijo otro.

- ¿Ketchum? – preguntó la chica con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ash le lanzó una mirada asesina al par de chicos que le habían gritado.

- Así es, soy Ash Ketchum. – volvió hacia la chica. – ¿Y tú eres? -

- Ash, soy yo. Misty. –

- ¡¿QUE?! –

* * *

_**Continuará...  
**  
- Maureen_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2 de Exposing the Truth (Revelando la Verdad).  
Hasta que tuve tiempo de traducirlo... empezare con el tercer capitulo tan pronto como pueda._

* * *

**Exposing the Truth  
**By Ashla  
Traduction By Maureen

- Ash, soy yo. Misty. -

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –

Ash no podía creerlo. ¿Misty? ¡No podía ser! La Misty que él recordaba era, antes que nada, pelirroja, y esta chica era rubia. La Misty que él recordaba tenía hermosos ojos aqua-marinos, y a la Misty a quien le hablaba los tenía de un verde esmeralda. Claro, a Misty le gustaba mostrar un poco de piel de vez en cuando, pero esto… ¡Era demasiado!

Esta no era la chica que él amaba…

Ash sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡No podía ser Misty! ¡No _puede_ ser Misty! Ash estaba ahora murmurando para sí mismo, demasiado bajo como para que alguien le entendiera.

- ¿Ash, qué tanto balbuceas? -

Abrió sus ojos y la miró.

- ¿En serio eres tú? - preguntó.

- Pues, claro que sí, _genio_. – respondió sarcástica. – Ya veo que aún no te ha desarrollado el cerebro. Sigues tan tonto como siempre. – dijo enfurruñada y lo miró con hostilidad, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos alrededor de su pecho.

- ¡Oye! No te pongas gruñona conmigo, yo no hice nada malo. – protestó Ash.

- Naciste, ¿O no? Ese fue el error más grande del mundo. No quiero hablar contigo en este momento. Te veo más tarde. –

Misty se dio media vuelta y caminó fuera del escenario, dejando a Ash parado solo ahí y a toda la multitud que la aclamaba de vuelta.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – musitó mientras veía a Misty marcharse.

Sintió una punzada de dolor clavarlo en el pecho, suspiró. ¿Por qué siempre lo trataba como basura? Aún cuando no había razón alguna para hacerlo.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente y de repente su rabia creció. Viró hacia donde estaba Brock y se encaminó a él pisando fuerte. Lo encontró conversando y riendo con Gary y Tracey. Lo volteó del hombro con fuerza de modo que lo encare, luego lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Cuál es la gran idea? – gruñó.

En los últimos años, Ash había crecido lo suficiente como para alcanzar a Brock en estatura.

- ¿Qué? Yo creí que eso era lo que querías. No es mi culpa que metieras la pata y la enojaras. – se excusó. – De todas maneras, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? -

Brock tomó las muñecas de Ash, intentando zafarse de él. Ash aflojó donde lo tenía agarrado.

- ¿Acaso no sabes quién es ella? - preguntó.

- ¿Por qué? ¿La conocemos? – Ash lo soltó y suspiró.

- Brock, ella era Misty. –

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- Exactamente lo que pensé. Brock, ¿Qué le pasó? –

Se dio media vuelta y divisó a Misty caminando por el lugar. Ahora usaba un pequeño top que hacía juego con la tanga y los tacones negros. Pasó cerca de un grupo de chicos que le silbaban y piropeaban. Ella les sonrió.

- Ella no es así… - agregó Ash. Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

- No lo sé Ash. Podrías hablar con ella y preguntarle. –

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? –

- Ash, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que ustedes dos eran muy unidos. Tú podrás descubrirlo con más facilidad que nadie. – Brock posó ambas manos en los hombros de Ash. – Tus sentimientos por ella son más fuertes que los míos. –

Ash suspiró. Le había contado a Brock sobre cómo se sentía por Misty hacía ya mucho tiempo. Creyó que, después de cinco años, se habrían ido para siempre. Ahora sabía que se sentía de la misma forma. Nada había cambiado. Asintió y suspiró de nuevo.

- Está bien, hablaré con ella más tarde. -

No iba a ser nada fácil si a Misty no se le pasaba el mal humor con el que estaba ahora.

Ash trató de re-integrarse a la fiesta como en un principio, pero se descubrió más de una vez echándole miradas a Misty, y manteniendo la vista fija en ella por varios minutos. Había una única pregunta que pedía a gritos una respuesta.

'_¿Por qué?'_

* * *

- Excelente fiesta, Ash. – lo felicitó Richie, que colgaba del hombro de Tracey. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

- Ehh… Gracias, Richie. – luego se dirigió a Tracey. - Asegúrate de que llegue al Centro Pokemon, ¿De acuerdo? –

Tracey asintió y ayudó a Richie, quien se tambaleaba de lado a lado.

Ash suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala. Recostó su cabeza y se frotó las sienes.

- Vaya… Qué fiesta. – murmuró.

- Y que lo digas. –

Ash se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz.

- ¿Pero qué…? -

Dio un giro sobre el sofá, y se encontró cara a cara con Misty. Ahora estaba usando un ligero abrigo, que la cubría un poco más.

- Creí que ya todos se habían ido. Son las tres de la mañana. – le dijo.

- Bueno, si. Pero mi trabajo aún no ha terminado. – le respondió ella sonriendo juguetonamente y acercándose poco a poco.

- Eh… ¿Qué quieres decir? – Ash tragó saliva y la recorrió con la mirada.

- Tenía que esperar a que todos se vayan para completar mi trabajo. Verás, me pagaron por un servicio completo, y eso significa que voy a pasar la noche contigo. Estoy aquí para jugar contigo. – se sentó en su regazo y acercó su rostro al de él, seductoramente.

- Mi-misty… p-por favor… - tartamudeó Ash y la alejó con cuidado. – No hagas esto. –

- ¿Por qué no? No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. –

Ash escuchó que la voz de Misty quebrarse, como si estuviera nerviosa. Pero no lo demostraba en absoluto.

- Misty, tenemos que hablar. Tú no tienes quehacer esto. – la miró directo a los ojos. - ¿Que pasó contigo? -

Misty quedó prendida en sus grandes ojos café. La miraba con tanta preocupación y cariño que hizo que su corazón se agitara. Suspiró, casi aliviada. Se sentó al lado de él y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- No pasó nada. – le dijo.

- No me mientas, Misty. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca harías algo como esto. Algo tuvo que pasar, y quiero saberlo ahora. –

Ash estaba a punto de gritarle, pero se contuvo y se recostó en el sofá como si el tema no le inquietara en absoluto.

- ¿De veras lo sabes, Ash? ¿Estás seguro de saber en realidad lo que soy y cómo soy? – preguntó Misty.

Lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. Esta vez Ash vio más que solo tristeza. ¿Miedo tal vez?

- Puedo ayudarte. Por favor, solo dime qué está mal. – se acercó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. – Por favor, Mist. -

- ¡No me llames así! – le gritó y retiró sus manos bruscamente.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

- ¡Misty! ¡Por favor espera! -

Ash se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta alcanzarla en la puerta de entrada.

- No puedes irte ahora, te podría pasar algo. Las calles pueden ser muy peligrosas cuando oscurece. -

- Lo se, Ash. – musitó Misty tranquilamente. – He trabajado en esas calles por los últimos dos años. Sé lo que hago. –

Puso su mano libre sobre la perilla, la giró y abrió un poco la puerta. Se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de viento helado entró siseando.

- Quédate esta noche. – le pidió Ash. – Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo me quedo con el sofá. -

Últimamente había escuchado en las noticias muchos casos sobre chicas desaparecidas y violaciones, y si alguno de esos maniáticos veía a Misty sola por ahí, estaba acabada. También esperaba que, si se quedaba, le contaría por fin todo cuanto había sucedido y la razón por la que ahora se dedicaba a venderse a sí misma.

Misty se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, considerando la oferta de Ash. Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre la punta de su nariz y miró hacia arriba, al oscuro cielo nocturno. No había estrellas visibles, ni tampoco luna. De repente la lluvia empezó a caer con mayor fuerza, y Misty dio un paso hacia atrás, adentrándose una vez más a la casa.

- Está bien, Ash. – le dijo. – Acepto tu oferta. -

Le dedicó una discreta sonrisa. Ash suspiró y le devolvió el gesto.

- Ven conmigo. -

La guió hasta su cuarto y le abrió la puerta. Encendió la luz, cosa de la que se arrepintió luego al ver el estado en que su habitación se encontraba.

- Ahora veo que sigues viviendo como un vago. – dijo Misty mientras observaba la habitación.

Había ropa tirada por todo el suelo y la cama estaba llena de los regalos que había recibido, sin mencionar que no estaba hecha.

Ash se apresuró a recoger todas las prendas.

- Lo siento mucho. No pensaba en tener a nadie en mi habitación esta noche. -

Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle a Misty. Su rostro empezó a enrojecer e intentó disimularlo.

Misty rió y también se sonrojó un poco. Intentó ayudarlo a limpiar la habitación. La primera prenda que levantó del suelo fueron un par de boxers. Eran de color celeste y tenían pokebolas estampadas por todos lados. Al frente estaba una gran pokebola que tenía escrito '¡El Maestro!'. Misty rió en voz alta y Ash la miró intentando descubrir qué era tan gracioso. Abrió los ojos como platos e intentó quitarle la prenda de las manos de Misty, pero ella la retiró de su alcance.

- Grandes expectativas, ¿Verdad Ash? – preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona, a la vez que meneaba el par de boxers en el aire.

- ¡No son míos! – exclamó e intentó tomarlos una vez más, pero falló de nuevo.

- ¿No son tuyos? – Misty se detuvo de pronto y lo miró con curiosidad. – Ohh... Ash no sabía que eras… gay. –

- ¡¿GAY?! – arrancó los boxers de sus manos y los metió en un cajón. – No lo decía de esa forma. Lo que quería decir es que yo no los compre. ¡No soy gay! –

Misty suspiró aliviada, en su interior. Luego otro pensamiento invadió su mente.

- Entonces, ¿Quién te los dio? ¿Tu n-novia? – cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda.

'_Que no sea una novia. Que no sea una novia.' _pensó.

Ash bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

- Mi mamá. – respondió. Misty rompió en risas una vez más.

- ¡Tu mamá! ¿Todavía hace tus compras? –

Al reír de tal modo, dejó caer las demás prendas que había recogido luego de que Ash le quitara sus boxers de 'Maestro'. Se abrazó a si misma y rió, mucho más de lo que había reído desde su separación.

Ash bufó y la tomó por las muñecas, halándola para sí.

- ¡Fueron un regalo! Yo hago mis propias compras, no ella. – explicó.

Misty abrió los ojos y dejó de reír. Su rostro estaba tan cerca al de Ash que podía sentir su cálido aliento rozar su piel. Sentía un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo cada vez que él tocaba su piel, y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

Ash empezó a sentirse de igual forma, al darse cuenta de la cercanía que compartía con ella. Soltó sus muñecas y sus brazos se relajaron, pero el contacto visual no se perdió. Ash el examinó el rostro de Misty y lentamente comenzó a ver a la vieja Misty y no esta nueva versión. Se detuvo en sus labios, los exquisitos labios que se moría por besar. Sin darse cuenta, acortaban la distancia cada vez más, hasta que sus frentes se tocaban. Y sus labios se encontraron.

Ese beso no fue como los que Ash había recibido en escena. Estaba lleno de amor y compasión, no lleno de prisa y negocios. Ash entrelazó sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de Misty y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del sabor de los labios de Misty sobre los suyos.

Misty rodeó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Ash, tanto como para abrazarlo al igual que para sostenerse en pie. Desde el momento en que sintió los labios de Ash su cabeza se sentía como ida, pero se sentía bien.

Cuando por fin se separaron para respirar, se quedaron mirando a los ojos en silencio. Fue Ash quien rompió el silencio entre los dos.

- Mejor nos vamos a dormir. Ha sido una noche muy larga. -

- Si… Buenas noches, Ash. – dijo Misty algo decepcionada.

Misty se estremeció, sintiendo ahora el frío sin el cuerpo de Ash cerca del suyo. Suspiró profundamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, la ropa desparramada olvidada.

'_¿Será que le gusto?'_

No queriendo creer nada más por el momento, retiró los regalos que quedaban de la cama y se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Cómo deseaba que Ash estuviera en la cama con ella en ese momento. Con pensamientos felices sobre Ash, por primera vez, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Ash caminó hasta el sofá como en un trance. _En las nubes_.

'_¿Realmente acabo de besarla? ¿Habrá significado algo? Ella lo hace todo el tiempo… Probablemente no fue nada para ella.'_

Había conseguido un par de almohadas y una frazada antes de recostarse y cubrirse. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

'_Tal vez…'_

* * *

_**Continuará...  
**  
- Maureen_


	3. Chapter 3

_Al fiiiiiin termine de traducir este capitulo, jaja. La verdad traducir no es lo dificil, si no repartirme el tiempo para avanzar varias historias a la vez. Bueno, si preguntan por Divina Tentación, lo estaré publicando entre hoy en la noche y mañana, me faltan algunos retoques y ya esta. Y Leyenda de un Amor tambien la estoy avanzando pero esa estara para la proxima semana._

_Bueno aquí está..._

* * *

**Exposing the Truth  
**By Ashla  
Traduction By Maureen

'_Ring, ring, ring. __Ring, ring, ring. Llamada, llamada. __Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. Llamada, llamada.'_

- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué…? – se quejó Ash, en su medio sueño.

Entreabrió los ojos, los rayos de luz solar ya iluminaban toda su habitación. Rodó hacia el lado opuesto y gritó al caer del sofá en el que había dormido. Había olvidado que esa noche no descansaba en su gran y cómoda cama. Se levantó del suelo y se frotó las sienes, tratando de recordar qué había sucedido la noche anterior…

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro en el momento en que recordó a _Misty_.

'_Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. __Llamada, llamada. Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. Llamada, llamada.'_

- Muy bien, está bien… ya voy. – suspiró, caminó hasta el teléfono y tomó el auricular. - ¿Hola? -

- Hola, Ash. ¿Te desperté? – dijo el moreno en la pantalla.

- ¿Brock? Uhm, - bostezó y se frotó los ojos. - ¿Qué hora es? –

- Sí, te acabo de despertar. – Brock suspiró con cansancio. – Son la una de la tarde, hombre. ¿Cuánto más planeabas dormir? –

- ¿Es tan tarde? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Echó una rápida ojeada al reloj para comprobarlo.

Efectivamente, esa era la hora.

- Si… - afirmó Brock una vez más. – Bueno, yo sólo estaba pasando por aquí e hice una parada en el Centro Pokemon, y la enfermera Joy me preguntó si te conocía… -

- Sólo pasando, ¿No? – dijo Ash de forma sarcástica y alzó una ceja. – Seguro… - rió por lo bajo. - ¿Para qué querría ella saber eso? -

- Ash, tus Pokemon siguen aquí. – explicó Brock, sin prestarle mucha atención al previo comentario.

- ¡Pikapi! – exclamó Pikachu entusiasmado al mismo tiempo en que saltó sobre la pantalla.

- Hola, Pikachu. – lo saludó Ash con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estas? –

- Pikachu chu pikapika. Chu chu pikachu pi pipika chupi. – dijo Pikachu, agitando sus pequeños brazos al rededor.

- No me digas. – suspiró Ash. – Bueno, iré tan pronto como pueda para recogerte. Nos vemos más tarde. –

- Bien. Nos vemos más tarde, Ash. – se despidió Brock.

- ¡Pikapika! –

Ash devolvió el auricular a su lugar inicial y la pantalla se tornó negra. Se estiró y gimió mientras flexionaba sus músculos entumecidos. Aquel sillón no era del tan confortable como había creído.

- Necesito ducharme. – masculló y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Suavemente, empujó la puerta y echó un vistazo dentro. Misty seguía dormida en su cama, así que Ash silenciosamente entró a hurtadillas. Tomó de sus cajones ropa limpia y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando algo de pronto acaparó su atención.

- ¿Huh? -

El cabello de Misty era pelirrojo de nuevo, no rubio como la noche anterior. Confundido, Ash barrió con la mirada su cuarto hasta que por fin divisó la blonda peluca en la mesa de noche. También notó un pequeño estuche con dos pequeños objetos verdes en su interior. Al mirar más de cerca, descubrió que eran lentes de contacto.

'_Así que eso era. Lentes de contacto verdes y una peluca rubia. Con razón no la reconocí._' Pensó_._

Sonrió al ver a Misty dormida, se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto, cerrando con cuidado la puerta detrás.

Cuando llegó al baño, cerró la puerta y prendió la ducha. Se desvistió y luego se metió dentro, silbando alegremente para sí mientras lo hacía. Se colocó justo debajo de la regadera, dejando que el agua tibia cayera sobre él sutilmente. Cerró sus ojos y se relajó, se volvió de modo que el agua salpicara sobre su rostro. Su cabello negro se humedeció hasta quedar aparentemente lacio. Luego de remojarse un poco, empezó a frotarse shampoo en su cabeza, ahora tarareando su canción favorita, "2B a Master".

Estaba tan perdido en su propio mundo que no escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, ni se percató de que alguien estaba entrando. Tampoco la escuchó desvestirse ni caminar hacia la ducha. Solo la notó cuando la puerta de la ducha repentinamente se abrió. Y su corazón se aceleró desvergonzadamente.

- ¡Hey! ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó nervioso.

Bajó sus manos para cubrirse, y la espuma del shampoo se corrió hasta sus ojos, de modo que tuvo que cerrarlos y no pudo ver nada. Escuchó la puerta de la ducha cerrarse nuevamente, y pudo sentir la piel desnuda del intruso rozar la suya. Intentó alejarse, retrocedió algunos pasos hasta que su parte trasera chocó contra las frías mayólicas.

- Oh, deja de saltar por ahí, ¿Puedes? -

- ¡¿Misty?! – exclamó sorprendido al reconocer la voz femenina. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! -

Rápidamente le dio la espalda. De esa forma la situación era menos embarazosa, y de paso podría ocultar mejor su gran y brillante cara roja por la vergüenza. Enjuagó el shampoo de sus ojos hasta que le dejaron de arder.

- Si te hace feliz, también me pondré de espaldas. – Ash pudo escuchar los pies moviendose y salpicando agua. También logró ver aquel movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo. – Ya está, ¿Feliz? -

- Misty, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No pudiste esperar tu turno? –

Ash trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado de ella, pero su ducha era bastante pequeña como para mantener a los dos '_cómodos'_.

Y así, sus nalgas se encontraron. Ash hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlas separadas, pero no había forma así que tan solo enrojeció más y se quedó callado.

- Es mejor estar espalda con espalda, ¿No es cierto Ash? – dijo Misty y soltó una risita. – No creo que haya podido confiar en ti de la otra forma… -

Ash fijó su mirada al suelo de la ducha y se sonrojó más aún.

- Escucha, - suspiró Misty. - no pretendía quedarme dormida, pero tu cama es tan cómoda que no me desperté hasta hace un rato. – explicó. - De veras tengo que volver al trabajo y no hay forma en que me vaya sin haber tomado una ducha primero. Así que estoy segura que no te importará compartir esta conmigo solo por esta vez. -

Ash murmuró algo entre dientes y dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza, lavando los restos de shampoo.

- Ahora, deja de acaparar la ducha un momento y déjame estar bajo el agua un rato. – dijo Misty al mismo tiempo que lo codeaba suavemente, incitando a que se moviera.

Torpemente se acomodaron hasta que finalmente Misty estaba debajo de la regadera de la ducha, y Ash al lado opuesto.

Suspiró y retiró el cabello húmedo de su frente.

'_Tal vez pueda preguntarle ahora…'_

- ¿Podrías pasarme el shampoo? – le pidió Misty, de espaldas.

- Ten. – le dijo él mientras le ofrecía la botella por encima e su hombro y ella lo recibía. – Oye Misty, ¿Puedo preguntarte un par de cosas? –

Ella no respondió y tan solo le devolvió el envase. Ash lo tomó y lo colocó sobre una repisa pequeña.

'_Sigue sin querer decírmelo…'_

- ¿Me dirás alguna vez qué fue lo que pasó contigo? - preguntó a costas de saber que no deseaba tocar el tema.

- Si ya terminaste, ¿Te importaría darme algo de espacio? – dijo ella con un tono indiferente.

- Deja de cambiar el tema, Misty. Por favor, dime. – le imploró, mirándola sobre su hombro y alcanzando a ver parte de su cabello rojizo.

- Si quiero decírtelo, te lo diré. – bufó. - Ahora por favor… - Misty se dio la vuelta y posó ambas manos sobre las caderas de Ash, empujándolo fuera de la ducha y cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó Ash, quien había resbalado y caído sobre el piso del baño. – Ouch. – gimió y se frotó la frente.

Sin mirar de nuevo la puerta de vidrio detrás de él, tomó una toalla y se la amarró a la cintura.

Mientras Ash recogía sus cosas, Misty lo observaba discretamente. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como su corazón golpeaba fuerte en su pecho.

'_Quisiera poder decírtelo, Ash.'_, pensó para sí. '_Pero por tu seguridad es mejor que yo maneje esto sola_…'

Lo miró por entre las fibras de su cabello naranja. Había crecido mucho, y madurado en un hombre muy apuesto. Era bastante conocido por su habilidad en las batallas Pokemon, pero Misty no había escuchado que estuviera saliendo con alguien. Pero de nuevo, había perdido el contacto con él un par de meses antes de separarse.

Al tiempo en que Ash abandonaba el cuarto de baño, mojado de pies a cabeza y cubierto tan solo con una toalla, los recuerdos invadieron la mente de Misty…

* * *

Un Ash de dieciséis años miró de lado a la hermosa pelirroja de diecisiete a quien secretamente amaba.

- Así que, ¿Me repites el motivo por el cual quieres visitar a tus hermanas? - le preguntó como para iniciar un nuevo tema de conversación.

Misty suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

- Ash, ya te lo dije. Mis hermanas me mandaron un e-mail diciendo que me necesitaban en casa de inmediato, porque tienen un mensaje importante para mí. No dijeron de qué se trataba, pero supongo que debe ser importante. -

- Oh… - suspiró Ash y volvió la mirada al camino, Pikachu trotando a su lado.

Había interrumpid su entrenamiento por acompañar a Misty a su casa. Brock había hecho una parada en Ciudad Plateada en el camino, y les aseguró que se volverían a encontrar en un par de días.

Misty sabía que Ash estaba entrenando muy duro, y el hecho que se haya ofrecido a acompañarla la halagaba mucho. Siempre le había gustado Ash, pero en los últimos años se había enamorado de él. No se atrevía a decírselo ya que temía salir herida si se diera el caso de que no fuera correspondida. Así que se guardó el secreto para sí misma. Frecuentemente se levantaba a mitad de la noche solo para observarlo dormir pacíficamente, soñando con convertirse en un Maestro Pokemon, o eso pensaba.

De hecho Ash había soñado más de una noche con ella. Esas noches donde se veía más feliz que otras.

- Ya llegamos. - anunció Ash.

Misty despertó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia arriba. Ahí frente a ella estaba el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, su hogar. Sonrió y miró en dirección a Ash.

- Bien, ¡Vamos! - dijo entusiasmada y corrió hacia dentro del gimnasio.

Se apresuró a cruzar el umbral y se detuvo en la sala principal.

- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? – llamó Misty.

Escuchó algunos ruidos antes de que sus tres hermanas aparecieran en la puerta. No se veían muy animadas…

- Como que, Misty, finalmente llegaste. – dijo Lily.

- Bueno tan solo me llegó el e-mail hace un par de días y teníamos que caminar mucho. – explicó gacha de hombros. – En realidad yo creo que hemos llegado bastante rápido. –

- ¿Hemos? – preguntó Daisy y echó una mirada al rededor.

Justo entonces, Ash entró por la puerta y caminó hasta donde se encontraban las cuatro.

- Hola Lily, Violet, Daisy. Es bueno verlas de nuevo. – saludó cordialmente.

- Como que ¡Wow! Hace mucho que no te veía, Ash. – dijo Violet, quien de pronto se notaba más animada.

- ¿Pika? –

- ¡Pikachu! Estás tan lindo como te recuerdo. -

- Así que, cuál es el gran mensaje que tenían que darme. – interrumpió Misty, un poco impaciente.

- ¿Podrías como, disculparnos, Ash? – le preguntó Daisy mientras tomaba a Misty de la mano.

- Seguro, no hay problema. – Ash cargo a Pikachu y se fue en dirección a la piscina para ver a los demás Pokemon de agua.

Daisy, Lily y Violet se apresuraron a llevar a Misty a la cocina y cerraron la puerta con llave.

- ¿Qué sucede chicas? – preguntó Misty confundida, a la vez que se sentaba en la esquina de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

Su belleza había crecido junto con ella los últimos años, y había sobrepasado ahora la de sus hermanas.

Los tres rostros de sus hermanas entristecieron, se miraban la una a la otra, como si no supieran por donde empezar. Finalmente, Daisy habló.

- Misty, padre te está llamando. -

Los ojos de Misty se abrieron completamente. Sus hermanas lograron ver como empalidecia.

- ¡NO! – exclamó Misty molesta. - ¡NO PUEDE HACERLO! -

- Misty, sabías que este día llegaría y ahora ya tienes diecisiete años. Ya es hora. – le explicó Lily con la voz quebrada.

- Pero… ¿Qué hay de Ash? – las lágrimas empezaban a derramarse por sus mejillas.

- Te dijimos que no te apegaras a nadie. Ahora tendrás que dejarlo. – Violet estaba tomando la situación mucho mejor que Lily o Daisy. – No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, Misty. -

Misty bajó la mirada y asintió. Veía como sus lágrimas caían desde sus ojos hasta el suelo.

- Está bien. – sollozó. – Iré a decirle. -

Abrió la puerta y lentamente caminó hasta la piscina, donde sabía que estaba Ash.

Cuando llegó, pudo verlo sentado al borde de la piscina, observando a un Goldeen nadando en la superficie del agua. Se veía tan lindo sentado ahí con su Pikachu al lado. Misty sonrió levemente y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Aclaró su garganta.

Ash volteó a verla y le sonrió. Se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba ella.

- ¿De qué se trataba todo? – preguntó.

- Ash… me temo que… - pudo sentir nuevas lágrimas naciendo. Cerró sus ojos y volteó su rostro solo un poco. – Temo que voy a tener que quedarme aquí con mis hermanas. –

- ¡¿Qué?! – Ash no se esperaba eso. – Pero, ¿Por qué? -

- Es una cosa de familia. Prometí volver al gimnasio cuando cumpliera diecisiete y bueno, me tengo que quedar. – mintió. No estaba ni cerca de la verdad.

Más tarde, cuando Ash abandonó el gimnasio, se veía tan deprimido que Misty pudo sentir su corazón partirse. Lo observó irse todo el camino hasta que su silueta se perdió con el atardecer. Y tan solo se quedó ahí, mirando el último lugar donde lo vio. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

- Es hora. -

* * *

Las ardientes lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas se mezclaban con el agua caliente de la ducha. Misty cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y sollozó con todo el dolor de su corazón.

_'¿Por qué a mí…?'_

* * *

_**Continuará...  
**  
- Maureen_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, otro bocadito antes de la publicación del segundo capítulo de CONFESIONES n.n jaja. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Exposing the Truth  
**By Ashla  
Traduction By Maureen

Ash bajó a la cocina, con el fin de preparar algo de comer antes de ir a por sus Pokemon. Había estado silbando durante todo el transcurso. No dejaba de pensar en Misty, y soltaba una que otra risita cada vez que recordaba haber estado en la misma ducha con ella.

'_Apuesto a que muchos han debido de desear eso…'_ pensó a la vez que soltó una carcajada.

- ¿De qué tanto te ríes? – inquirió una voz femenina.

Ash se sobresaltó y se volvió para encararse con Misty. Estaba apoyada contra el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo de manera suspicaz.

- Ohh, eemm, na-nada, - tartamudeó el aludido, sonrojándose severamente mientras la observaba acercarse.

Misty estaba vestida con su tanga del día anterior, y el top que le hacía juego. La única diferencia era que esta vez llevaba una chaqueta ligera sobre sus hombros. Su cabello enmarcaba su rostro perfectamente y caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Ella le alzó una ceja y curvó los labios tan solo un poco.

- Si claro. – dijo en un tono irónico. - Ahora si pudieras por favor dejar de quedarte mirando… - soltó una risita y el rostro de Ash enrojeció aún más antes de darle la espalda. Este aclaró su garganta.

- ¿T-tienes hambre? – preguntó, mirándola tan solo sobre su hombro.

- Seguro. – respondió ella en un tono alegre. - ¿Qué hay de comer? -

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, Ash le había propuesto a Misty el prestarle ropa suya que pudiera usar, en lugar de andar por ahí "vestida" como estaba a plena luz del día. Ella estuvo de acuerdo en que era una buena idea, y luego se la pasó molestándolo con que había sido la primera buena idea que se le había ocurrido en su vida.

- He tenido bastantes ideas buenas. – murmuró Ash con la boca llena. Luego de tragarlos, tomó otro de los waffles que estaban sobre la mesa y se lo metió entero a la boca.

- Oh, seguro. – dijo Misty con los ojos en blanco. - Déjame recordarte algunas. – colocó el tenedor sobre la mesa y comenzó a contar con los dedos cada cosa que decía. – Déjame ver. Estaba… saltar desde cascadas, de precipicios, perdernos en el bosque un incontable número de veces… -

- Tomar tu bicicleta… - susurró para sí mismo y rió entre dientes.

- ¿Qué dijiste? -

- Oh, nada. – fingió demencia. - ¿Ya terminaste? Pikachu y Brock me están esperando en el Centro Pokemon. –

- Espera un segundo. - dijo antes de acabarse el último waffle que había en su plato. Al terminar colocó el tenedor sobre la mesa, se recostó sobre la silla y suspiró satisfecha. - ¿Quién diría que Ash Ketchum podría cocinar algo por él mismo algún día? – le dijo de forma burlona pero en broma. - Y nada mal, debo añadir… - concluyó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y quién diría que Misty Waterflower podría alguna vez…? – pero se cortó a sí mismo, justo antes de poder decir algo de lo que, seguramente, se arrepentiría.

'_Entiéndelo, Ash. Ella no quiere hablar de eso.'_ Pensó.

Por suerte, ella pareció no darse cuenta. Ash suspiró resignado. Levantó los platos de la mesa y los llevó al lavadero. Ya los lavaría después.

Misty frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

- Así que… eemmm… -

- Vamos a que te cambies de ropa. – sugirió Ash y caminó por su lado hacia su habitación.

- Oh… cierto. – reaccionó Misty, sin mucho entusiasmo en su voz.

La verdad era que ella no deseaba irse aún. Mientras más rápido se fuera, más rápido tendría que volver a _aque_l lugar… a_ él_. Además, adoraba la idea de estar con Ash. Anhelaba tanto que tan solo la tomara entre sus fuertes brazos y la mantuviera cerca. Afecto, un sentimiento que hacía tanto tiempo no recibía… Tal vez Ash podría…

'_¡No, Misty! ¡Deja de pensar eso! Involucrar a Ash en esto podría costarle la vida, y la tuya también. __Olvídate de todo ese amor y afecto. El beso de anoche tan solo fue una casualidad.'_

Ese beso. ¿Realmente había querido besarla? O tal vez era algún efecto del alcohol… Pero ni que hubiera bebido tanto…

'_Siempre se puede soñar…'_ pensó para sí misma con una débil sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Sin decir nada, siguió a Ash.

* * *

- ¡Misty, date prisa! – la llamó Ash impaciente, golpeteando el suelo con la punta de su zapato y observando el reloj.

- ¡Ya voy! – respondió con un cantito. - Espera un segundo.-

En tan solo un par de minutos, Misty salió de la habitación usando una de sus camisetas azules y un par de jeans negros. Llevaba la camiseta metida dentro del pantalón, y este amarrado a su cintura con un cinturón. La ropa de Ash, siendo él mucho más corpulento que Misty, le quedaba muy holgada y Misty agradeció que Ash tuviera un cinturón libre por ahí. Traía puesta su propia ropa debajo de la de Ash, pero ahora usaba un par de tenis en lugar de sus tacones de aguja, y estos los cargaba en una pequeña bolsa.

- Pie grande.- lo molestó ella con una risita, al mismo tiempo en que miraba hacia el par de tenis. Eran mucho más grandes que los que ella usaba.

Se colocó en frente del espejo del corredor y, cuidadosamente, se colocó los lentes de contacto de color verde esmeralda de nuevo. Amarró su cabello y colocó la peluca rubia sobre su cabeza. Luego de asegurarse de que se veía lo mejor posible, se dio vuelta para encarar a Ash con una sonrisa.

- Bien Ashy, estoy lista. – anunció posando ambas manos en sus caderas.

Ash puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- Ya era hora. Pikachu no va a emocionarse al verme… - Ash recogió sus llaves del estante al lado de la puerta y salió, sosteniendo la puerta para Misty. – Madame. – dijo e hizo una leve reverencia a la vez que ella cruzaba el umbral.

- Gracias, mayordomo. – contestó ella y le sonrió. Esperó a que Ash cerrara la puerta con llave.

- Así que, ¿A dónde estás yendo? – preguntó en cuanto la alcanzó. Empezaron a caminar por la acera en rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

- A casa, supongo. – se encogió de hombros. – Necesito deshacerme de esta ropa sin gusto y ponerme algo más a la moda. – dijo bromeando y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

Ash sonrió, sabía que trataba de hacerlo enfadar. '_No funcionará esta vez._' Pensó para sí.

- ¿Dónde estás viviendo? –

- No puedo decirte eso. – respondió rápidamente. - ¿Quién sabe qué podría pasar? ¡Podrías acosarme! – fingió un grito e hizo una mueca de "shock".

- Oh, sí. Tienes que cuidarte de Ash Ketchum. – dijo Ash, siguiéndole el juego. - Te atrapará en la oscuridad en cuanto menos te lo esperes.-

Dio un salto y agarró a Misty por la cintura mientras ella estaba desprevenida. Esta se sobresaltó – esta vez en serio. Ambos rieron.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Me atrapó! – exclamó Misty con voz dramática, jugando a la "damisela en peligro". – Alguien sálveme, por favor. -

Ash rió y giró a Misty de modo que quedaron cara a cara, aflojando un poco el amarre en su cintura. Estaba por continuar con el "juego del acosador", cuando sus miradas se encontraron y su cuerpo se congeló. El mismo sentimiento de la noche anterior lo llenó. Recordaba aquel beso, y anhelaba otro…

'_¡Bésala! Vamos, sabe que quieres hacerlo…_'le decía su mente.

Ash se inclinó despacio hacia Misty, halándola lentamente hacia él.

'_Solo un pequeño beso…'_

Misty quedó prendida de sus profundos ojos cafés y su corazón empezó a palpitar a gran velocidad. Ningún otro hombre la había hecho sentir de esa manera, y dudaba que alguno pudiera. Al verlo acercarse, ella hizo lo mismo, apoyándose en él suavemente.

'_Olvida el afecto, Misty. ¡Olvidalo!'_ gritaba su mente. '_Solo saldrás lastimada al final, tú lo sabes bien._'

Misty mordió su labio inferior y se alejó de Ash, desviando la mirada al suelo. No podía hacerlo…

Al ver esto, Ash la dejó ir y retrocedió un paso. Se sintió algo confundido, ya que le había parecido que había respondido de buena forma…

- Emm, lo siento. – se disculpó. – No sé que me pasó… - intentó explicarse.

Esbozó una sonrisa algo torpe y se rascó la nuca.

'_Cielos, eres basura Ketchum. Olvídate de llamarte Ash Ketchum, tu nombre debería ser Basura Ketchum'_ su propia mente lo molestaba.

- Cállate. – bufó Ash.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Misty, algo sorprendida.

Ash levantó la mirada, había olvidado que la tenía en frente.

- Eh, nada. – dijo. – Lo siento. –

Siguieron caminando, esta vez en silencio. Al menos Misty…

'_Buena esa, Basura. Pensando en voz alta. Pronto van a creer que estás loco.'_

Ash suspiró, tratando de ignorar sus propios pensamientos, lo cual no era fácil. Caminaron un largo tramo sin hablar, antes de llegar el Centro Pokemon.

- Bueno, aquí es donde nos separamos. – Misty se volvió hacia Ash. – Gracias por la ropa. Te la devolveré pronto. –

- No hay problema. Tan solo me alegro de que no tuvieras frío. – respondió Ash sonriente, se había sonrojado un poco.

'_¿Podrías dejar de sonrojarte? Si __sigues así te van a confundir con un Pikachu. Nuevo nombre para ti: Basurachu.'_

- Entonces, te veré pronto. – dijo Ash, esperanzado.

- Si, supongo. – la pelirroja sonrió levemente. – Adiós Ash. – Misty se dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando.

Ash la observó hasta que volteó en una esquina y se perdió de vista. Lanzó un suspiro a la vez que ingresaba al Centro Pokemon. Fue recibido por un Impactrueno de un Pikachu muy fastidiado. Ash gritó y cayó de espaldas, aún impactado por el golpe eléctrico.

- ¿Dónde diablos has estado? Te he estado llamado casi una hora y media.- reclamó Brock. Estaba de brazos cruzados y mirando hostilmente a Ash. – Tengo trabajo que hacer y no me podía marchar hasta que recogieras a Pikachu y tus demás Pokemon. –

Ash se puso de pie y se quedó mirando al vacío en frente de él, como si estuviera en una especie de trance.

Brock se percató de aquella mueca graciosa que tenía y se enfadó aún más.

- ¡ASH! – exclamó molesto. - ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?-

Ash no respondió, pero caminó con los hombros caídos hasta donde estaba la enfermera Joy, sin siquiera mirar de lado a Brock. Este se quedó algo extrañado.

- Eh… ¿Pikachu? No lo electrocutaste demasiado, ¿O sí? – Brock miró a sus pies donde se encontraba el pequeño ratón, quien meneó la cabeza en negación y se encogió de hombros. El moreno volvió a mirar a su amigo. - ¿Qué le sucede? -

Ash recogió sus pokebolas y agradeció a la enfermera Joy, aún ido y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Brock se le acercó y sacudió una mano frente a su rostro.

- ¿Ash? – lo llamó en voz alta.

- ¿Si? – respondió él, aunque su voz parecía adormilada.

- ¿Estás bien? Pareciera que estás algo distraído hoy. –

- Que bien. – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. Brock alzó una ceja desconcertado.

- Gracias por la fiesta por cierto, estuvo genial. –

- Que bien. -

Brock se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y frunció el ceño. Ash estaba en cualquier lado menos con él en ese momento.

- Tienes los pantalones caídos. – le dijo con seriedad.

- Que bueno. -

Pikachu estaba rodando en el piso de la risa. Brock, después de lo último, también rió entre dientes y trató una vez más.

- ¡Ash mira! Es Misty. –

- ¿Misty? – Ash se sobresaltó. -¿Dónde? –

Ash había salido de su trance rápidamente al escuchar aquel nombre y giró en busca de su dueña. En lugar de eso se encontró con Brock y Pikachu, quienes se encontraban riendo. Se sonrojó algo avergonzado.

'_Te atraparon esta vez, Basurachu.'_

- Así que de eso se trata. – dijo Brock sin deshacer la sonrisa de su rostro. – Estás mal amigo… -

- ¿Yo? ¿Que tengo? Estas equivocado Brock. – se defendió Ash mientras colocaba sus pokebolas en su cinturón.

- ¡ASH! ¡AMIGO! –

Ash se encogió de hombros. Aquella molesta voz podía provenir de tan solo una persona. Levantó la mirada y esbozó una media sonrisa.

- ¡Hola, Jeff! – lo saludó con un ánimo fingido.

Jeff era un gran amigo, pero podía tornarse muy fastidioso una que otra vez, nunca dejaba a uno solo en los momentos más inoportunos.

Un chico de unos veinte años, un poco más bajito que Ash, se aproximó corriendo hacia ellos. Estaba usando unos pantalones holgados y una sudadera verde oscuro. Sus pokebolas bailaban en su cinturón al correr, y su cabello rojo estaba cubierto por una capucha.

- ¡Te anotaste una! – celebró al llegar frente a Ash.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ash, alzando una ceja e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

- ¡Esa chica en tu fiesta! Se quedó contigo toda la noche, ¿Verdad? – preguntó el pelirrojo, bastante emocionado.

Ahora era el turno de Brock para alzar una ceja. Ya se estaba haciendo una de idea de por qué Ash estaba tan distraído.

- Pues sí, pero no pasó nada. – aseguró Ash, desviando la mirada y evitando a toda costa el contacto visual.

- ¿Donde durmió entonces? – preguntó Jeff con una risita. Sabía que a Ash le incomodaba tocar esos temas de chicas.

- En mi cama, pero-.-

- ¡AJÁ! ¡Lo sabía! – lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera explicarse. - Dormiste con esa chica, ¿Cierto? ¿Verdad? ¡Si lo hiciste! – celebró Jeff, quien se veía muy orgulloso de sí mismo por su deducción.

Brock soltó una carcajada y meneó la cabeza.

- Ahora comprendo porque tu mente estaba en otro lugar. –

- ¡No me acosté con ella! – aclaró Ash. - Ella durmió en mi cama, pero yo dormí en el sofá. ¿De acuerdo? –

- Entonces por qué estaba usando tu ropa cuando salió de tu casa esta mañana, ¿Huh? ¡Explica eso! –

- ¡No quería que otros la miraran con lo que traía puesto! Oye, un segundo. ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Ash con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada desconfiada.

- Ehh… bueno yo… Oh, mira la hora. Mejor me voy. ¡Buena esa, Ash! – le dijo Jeff y le guiñó un ojo antes de salir disparado del Centro antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo más.

Ash suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Cuando los abrió, le lanzó una mirada amenazante a Brock, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara de oreja a oreja.

- No digas una sola palabra. Lo digo en serio. –

- ¿Yo? – se apuntó a sí mismo como si hubiese sido insultado.

Pikachu empezó a reír aun más que antes, abrazando sus costillas como si le dolieran.

Ash frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

Misty se introdujo disimuladamente en un callejón, observando alrededor con cuidado, asegurándose de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo. Llegó hasta una puerta y sacó una llave que había guardado en los bolsillos de Ash. Al entrar, la cerró rápidamente y le echó llave de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó una voz que parecía furiosa.

Misty se sobresaltó y giró rápidamente. Una figura entre las sombras estaba parada en frente de ella. Sabía de quién se trataba…

- Es-estaba trabajando… - se explicó la joven, un tanto asustada.

- ¿Hasta estas horas? -

- Ehh, fue una noche larga. – soltó una risita fngida.

- Espero que hayas conseguido dinero extra por eso. – demandó la voz, muy severa. - Se suponía que estarías de vuelta a las diez de la mañana a más tardar. ¡Son las cuatro! –

Misty ahogó un grito en cuanto sintió una mano golpearla en la cara. Cayó de rodillas al suelo con su mano puesta en su mejilla, las lágrimas empezaban a nacer en sus ojos.

- Me imagino que la ropa que llevas puesta es de él. Bueno, vístete y sal de una vez antes de que decida descontarte el saldo de esta semana. ¡Ahora largo! – exclamó la voz, apuntando hacia la puerta.

Misty asintió débilmente.

- Sí, señor. -

* * *

_**Continuará...  
**  
- Maureen_


End file.
